Sleepy cuddles
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Jean wakes up to his boyfriend Eren sleeping on him. Instead of waking him up, he makes the best of the situation EreJean, Yaoi, Fluff *Oneshot*


**Eren wants cuddles, Jean doesn't argue**

 **Fluff ensues**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Jean irked as he felt a weight on his chest as he tried to get some that he had trouble sleeping, he just had felt particularly tired and decided to catch some Z's so he would feel more refreshed. He had been comfortable not long ago and not for some reason his chest had a heavy pressure on it.

Not exactly a painful one mind you, just uncomfortable and confusing. He could still breathe just fine, he just felt uncomfortable and slightly trapped. He likened it to the feeling of being a person at the very back of an elevator full of people, waiting for someone to get off so you could have more breathing room.

He couldn't move or sit up, he was completely pinned to his current position laying on the couch. He wondered if he had gotten a stitch or sprained something in his sleep without knowing. Though it seemed highly impossible as he had been sleeping on his back the entire time in a very comfortable position with a pillow behind his head.

Slowly he opened his eyes still foggy from sleep. The light still very bright and blinding, his thought process dull and slow. He looked around the room to find the cause of the problem. Eventually he found it, but was both surprised, slightly annoyed and very happy at the same time. A mixture of many feelings.

He looked to see Eren fast asleep on his chest. Utterly knocked out cold and wrapped up in a blanket that he didn't recall being there when he first went to nap on the couch. Not that he was complaining about the blanket, in fact it had made his nap a lot more comfortable, minus the whole chest pressure thing.

He sighed heavily and muttered something under his breath. Eren must have gotten the blanket while he was asleep, thinking he must have been cold. However, instead of leaving him be he had gotten under too. Though the gesture had started off simple and innocent, Eren had lost himself to the temptation of his sleeping mug.

Though he didn't look it from the way he acted, Eren was actually a mushy git who loved affection. Because of his stubborn temper and anger management, you would just never think it. He loved cuddling and he loved attention, he just didn't like to admit it. For all he could act cocky and teasing, Eren could also be insanely shy and awkward too.

Jean sighed and stroked Eren's head affectionately as he slept on top of him. Eren had such long pretty lashes and thick brown hair, seriously his boyfriend was cute as hell. Though he did piss him off sometimes and cause his sanity to crack under pressure of how much he tested him, he loved Eren undoubtedly. That much he did know.

Though, in a situation like this he was more like a cat seeking warmth. Not giving a shit about the discomfort of the other party, just wanting some love and warmth. Mind you, he often jokes that Eren was probably a cat in another life. Constantly getting into to trouble without thinking and not learning from his actions much.

Jean then slowly wrapped his arms around Eren hugging him to his person gently. For all he was a stubborn, short tempered idiot who drove him up the wall, he did love Eren. He had his demons and his problems, but had coped as best he could while having to deal with them growing up. But he was still a good guy deep down under it all.

Besides, it was nice to cuddle and god knows Eren wasn't always this affectionate. He may was reap the benefits of intimacy while he still could before Eren woke up and got all pissy making excuses. Then it would be back to random, pointless or heated arguments, Eren being moody and giving affection when he felt like it.

He slowly re-positioned himself to a more comfortable sleeping position without waking Eren. Though it proved immensely difficult he was eventually able to pull it off with ease. He then settled in his new form, still holding Eren tightly to his chest. His golden-brown eyes affection and loving towards the other male. He really did love Eren so much.

He ran his fingers gently through Eren's head his eyes slowly closing again, sleep overcoming him. At least he would have someone to cuddle now instead of sleeping alone. "Sweet dreams shithead" he muttered before once again, falling asleep.


End file.
